Tears of an Angel
by daysoftheweeks
Summary: Mitchie Torres is broken. I'm not going to ask you if Shane Gray can save her, because he didn't. He couldn't. After all, happy endings don't exist if your name is Shane Gray.
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Camp Rock, Shane would be a manic depressive rockstar, Mitchie would be a drug-addict, and someone would die. So it's probably best you don't hire me, Disney. OH! And the song belongs to Death Cab for Cutie. I know, I know, people confuse us all the time, it's alright. I forgive you. Okay, it's time for you to stop reading the disclaimer now. Get on with the story, you moron! **

…

**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a moron. Review, please? Maybe? No? Okay, you're a moron.**

PROLOUGE

_Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines in a place where we only say goodbye  
It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend on a faulty camera in our minds_

Shane Gray is a lot of things.

Angry? Yes.

Sad? Sure.

Deranged? Maybe.

"Shane, buddy, c'mon. You need to talk to us. You can't plead innocent and not give us reasons to believe you."

Shane glances up at the man sitting in front of him. His arms are crossed across his potbellied stomach while his wirey eyebrows raise. He's waiting for an answer. He's not getting one.

"Shane, you were with her on the scene, that makes you the number one suspect in this case."

The eggwhite walls are mocking him. White, the color of the dress she was wearing the last time he saw her. Pale white, the color of her skin after _it_ happened. Shane cringes and shifts in his seat.

"Listen, kid. The economy is shitty enough, my job is currently hanging by a thread. If I don't get _something_ out of you, I'm going to lose whatever I've got going for me."

Shane still remembers how pained she looked in those last few moments. He should have helped her, he should have known that she hadn't gotten any better, but he didn't.

"If you don't tell me something about this chick in five seconds, I'm telling the cops you're guilty and you can sit in a jail cell for the rest of your life. Five…four…three…"

"Stop," Shane whispers, staring at his worn out converse.

"He speaks! So, kid, tell me this story. What the hell happened?"

"_Oh my God, Shane. What the hell was I thinking? What were you thinking? I can't do this, I just can't…"_

"I…I can't talk about it," Shane wrings his hands together. Talking about it just reminds him of how much he hated himself, how much he hated her for doing this. Only he doesn't hate her, he could never hate her.

"_God, Mitchie, you make everything a bigger deal than it has to be! It's over, he's dead! You need to get the hell over it, because this depression shit is really pissing me off!"_

The man throws his hands up in the air, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, _come on_, just tell me what happened!"

"_Fuck you, Shane."_

"_You just did, sweetie."_

Shane rests his head in his hands, his fingers squeezing his temples. He deserves the pain, he deserves to die.

"You kids, you all are so melodramatic. We get it, your life sucks. Your parents treat the dog's shit better than you, you're bullied at school, your girlfriend is a dirty prostitute with abnormally large breasts-"

"SHUTUP!" Shane screams, his head laying in the same position, "You have _no idea_ what the hell I have been through-what she's been through! You think you know me but _you don't_, so get the fuck off my back."

The man raises his eyebrows, challenging Shane.

"I'll get off your back if you tell me about this girl-Michelle Torres?"

Shane sighs. He's not going to win this battle, even he knows it. He takes a deep breath and raises his head.

"Fine, okay? _Fine._ I guess it started on the day she turned 17, about a year ago…"

Shane Gray is a lot of things, but Shane Gray is _not _a murderer.

**So what do you think? Was it awful? Did I just waste a good 10 minutes of your life? I apologize if I did, really. Tell me if you want me to actually make this a story, okay? I've got some ideas for how it will go. Review, please and thank you :)**


	2. Mother We Just Can't Get Enough

**DISCLAIMER: Just so you guys know, I wrote this story as part of my evil plan to take over the Camp Rock fandom. I think it's going great. **

…**Okay, guys, confession time: I was lying. I know, I know. I had you goin' there for a second though, didn't I? The song is "Mother We Just Can't Get Enough" by the New Radicals. Do you 2 readers like the lyrics thing, or should I just stop? It's up to you!**

**OH, another note. Remember last chapter, how he said it was Mitchie's 17****th**** birthday? Ignore that.**

_Theres something about you,  
Tears me inside out  
Whenever youre around  
Theres something about you  
Speeding through my veins  
Until we hit the ground_

_Ring Ring_

"Shutup."

_Ring Ring_

"Oh, sweet Jesus."

_Ring Ring_

Only one person on the face of the planet was brave enough to call Mitchie Torres at 7 o'clock in the morning on a _Saturday._

"Nathaniel Gray, I am going to come over there and kick you so hard your grandchildren will feel it."

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Except, your grandchildren _won't _feel it, because I am going to chop off your testicles before I kick you for the sole purpose of making your life miserable and grandchildren-less."

"I never have liked kids."

"Whatever, when your mid-life crisis rolls around and you realize that you _never _had kids, you'll be very upset."

"At least when _my _mid-life crisis rolls around, I'll be able to say I had the chance to make beautiful Nate Jrs., whereas you won't."

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

"Because no guy in their right mind would screw you."

"Good one, Nate. Real clever. How long did you sit in your room trying to think of that? Eight hours?"

"Better than sitting in my room masturbating to the Jonas Brothers for eight hours."

"You're just jealous that Nick Jonas is a billion and two times hotter _and _more sensitive than you will _ever_ be."

"Nick Jonas has pubic hair all over his head."

"The same can be said about Nate Gray."

"Now that just wasn't funny."

"I apologize. My comebacks are usually better at 8."

"Mitchie?"

"Yes, Pubey?"

"Good morning."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and smiled, sitting up in the bed. As much as she wanted to stick Nate's head in a blender at times, she loved him to death. They had been the best of friends since they were 7, and Mitchie sometimes wondered how she would have survived high school without him.

"Good morning, Nate," she sighed sarcastically.

"Okay, now that we've got _that _out of the way, I'm coming over."

"What? No! I'm still in my pajamas…I look like crap! Nate, no. No, no, no-"

"So what? Mitchie, if I must remind you, I've seen you naked before. Personally, I think pajamas would be a step up, but if you want to pull out the birthday suit, be my guest."

Mitchie could practically hear him grinning from across the street. She blushed, remembering possibly the number one most humiliating day in her adolescent life.

"I was 12, and _if I must remind you_, you were the one who spilled soda all over my new jeans, therefore forcing me to change in your room."

"You were the one who used my G.I. Joe action figure as a cover up."

"The fact that you had a doll at the age of 12 kind of worries me."

"Whatever."

"Now _that _just wasn't funny, mister."

"Can it. I'm coming over."

_Dial Tone_

**Okay, I know it's boring. But PLEASE OH PLEASE stick with me, I promise it will get better/more interesting soon! Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE 2 REVIEWERS WHOSE NAMES I JUST FORGOT! :D You guys rock. So, REVIEW and tell me what you really think about it, or Zeus will strike you with lightning. I can make it happen. I got some connections, yo. After all, I DO own Camp Rock.**


	3. Our Last Night

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock, or Poptarts.**

…**Actually, that's a lie. I do own Poptarts, just not the company. The song is "Our Last Night" by Better Than Ezra. I recommend you listen to the songs while reading, I listen to them while writing :) This is dedicated to Sevenfold. and iawesome213, for taking the time to favorite the story but not reviewing. Thanks for the favorite, I guess? Haha, I kid. But seriously, remember Zeus? Yeah, I got him on speed dial, buddy. Watch it xD**

_Angels fly in the air tonight, saying wasn't it just like swimming out on the lake?_

_And stars collide, and the air's alive, or was it just like those promises that we made?_

_On our last night_

"Shit," Mitchie mumbled while crawling out of bed.

She didn't bother with her hair or clothing, she knew Nate had seen her worse. In fact, she didn't even take the time to look in the mirror, she just walked right on downstairs. Her father was sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper and a mug of coffee.

"Good morning, sweetie," Dan Torres (**A/N: Do they ever say his name in the movie?? I just kind of made that up :P) **mumbled, not even glancing up from the newspaper.

"Hey," Mitchie mumbled back, collapsing onto the couch in the living room. As if on cue, Nate came walking into the house.

"Goooooooooooood morning Torres family!" Nate shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Hello, Nate," Dan stated. He was used to Nate rudely barging into the house screaming at the top of his lungs. As much as he tried to stop it, he couldn't. Nate and his daughter were inseperable at this point, no one could keep them apart.

Nate hopped over to the pantry and grabbed two Poptarts from the box. Once again, Dan didn't even bother to tell him how rude and invasive it was to take food from other people's pantries, and that if he wanted Poptarts he should go out and buy some himself. He had given Nate the lecture before, and every single time Nate would give him a sly, yet witty remark about how sharing is caring and that the world itself is crumbling apart because of people like him.

"So how's my girl doing on this fine morning?" Nate questioned from the toaster, raising his eyebrows.

Butterflies consumed Mitchie's stomach. No matter how many times Nate called her "his girl", she would still blush. Mitchie and Nate were just friends, that's all they would ever be. Mitchie knew that.

"You suck, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," Nate smiled.

But knowledge doesn't keep people from dreaming, right?

Nate walked over with his freshly toasted Poptarts, handing one to Mitchie.

"So you ready for today?" Nate asked, his mouth full of food.

"Sure thing, buddy. What do you want to start with?"

Once a month Nate and Mitchie did a 24-hour movie marathon, where they stay up all night stuffing their faces with junk food and watching all kinds of movies. They had been doing it since they were 13, and their goal was to watch every single American movie ever created. So far they had tackled all the movies of the 30's, 40's, and 50's.

"I went to blockbuster and rented every movie from the 60's I could find, I think we should just pick randomly. I'm not in the mood to research shit."

Dan raised his eyebrows and lowered the newspaper.

"Nate-"

"Sorry, Dan, totally forgot you were sitting there. I won't say shit ever again, promise."

Dan sighed and went back to reading the paper, shaking his head at the giggling teens.

_18 Hours Later_

_"You're good."_

_"I ain't good, I'm the best!"_

Mitchie was lying on the Gray's sofa, her head resting in Nate's lap, while _Bonnie & Clyde _played on the screen in front of them. It was decided to have the marathon at the Gray residence, since Nate's parents were in Cancun on a "much needed vacation".

Mitchie reached over to grab a handful of popcorn and M&M's-their favorite food combination-only to come up empty-handed.

"Uh, Nate?" Mitchie asked, lifting her head to face Nate.

"Uh, Mitchie?" Nate raised his eyebrows and didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"We're out of popcorn and M&M's." Mitchie stated.

"Okay."

"Go get some more."

Nate's eyes were finally unglued from the TV in front of him.

"Mitch, it's 2 in the morning. We don't _need _anything to eat."

"But I _want_ something to eat."

"Okay, then, how am I supposed to _get _you your much-needed food?"

"The grocery store is only a couple of miles away."

"I'm not walking to the grocery store to get you food at 2 in the morning."

"Why? It's opened all night."

"I'll get raped!"

"Take Shane's truck!"

Nate stared at Mitchie for a few seconds, while Mitchie stared back. He squinted his eyes, and then sighed.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

Mitchie raised her eyebrows. As much as she loved Nate, they _never _had moments like this.

"Um, yeah," Mitchie stated, twisting her chocolate brown hair around her index finger, "I do."

"Okay, I was just making sure."

Nate found his socks really interesting for the next few minutes. Suddenly, he raised his head and placed his hand on Mitchie's.

"Do you love _me _Mitchie?" Nate questioned, staring at Mitchie. Mitchie knew he didn't mean it in a romantic way, but she was still nervous to say it. She didn't understand why he was asking. It was kind of an unspoken thing, they both knew they loved eachother. They didn't need to say it.

"Nate, what's going-"

"Mitchie!"Nate cried, "Just tell me you love me, goddammit!"

Mitchie was completely blown away. Nate never yelled at her, even when he was going through the roughest of times.

"Nate, you _know_ I love you, more than anything in the world. Why would you even doubt such a stupid thing?"

Nate's eyes went wild as he turned to face Mitchie.

"A stupid thing? So now the fact that I don't know what the hell I would do without you is stupid? I'm sorry I brought it up, okay? I'm sorry! If I had known that you thought it was so stupid, I wouldn't have even mentioned it! Goddammit, I'm such an idiot!"

Mitchie just stared at him. Nate was in tears now, his head resting in his hands. Mitchie was terrified of Nate's sudden mood swing, but she wasn't going to leave him. Not now. She placed her hand on his head and gently began to stroke his curls.

"Nate?" Mitchie whispered. Nate didn't lift his head as he answered.

"What, Mitchie?"

"I think your hair is a lot nicer than Nick Jonas's," she stated.

Nate pathetically chuckled as he lifted his head from it's cradle.

"I'm sorry, Mitch. It's just, I feel like I haven't given you anything you deserve. It's like, you've always been there for me, unlike Shane, and-"

Mitchie knit her eyebrows. "Wait, this has something to do with Shane, doesn't it?"

Mitchie knew that Shane was a touchy subject for Nate. Shane had gone to college last fall at NYU on a music scholarship. He had always been a nice guy to Mitchie, although she didn't know him that well. When he came back, he was completely different. His raven-black hair always hung in his eyes, which were hollow. Dark. Unfeeling. It turned out Shane had a serious problem. When he had gone to NYU, he got into the wrong crowd and had gotten addicted to heroin in the process. His parents sent Shane to the best rehab in California, and when he returned, he was the old Shane. He joked and laughed with everyone, he even hugged Mitchie upon the homecoming. Well, they all thought he was okay. It turned out, he wasn't. He was anything _but_ okay.

_"Nate! Nate, get your sorry ass down here, mister!"_

_A 16-year old Mitchie gripped her iPod, anger racing through her veins. Apparantly, Nate had smashed the screen while borrowing it and decided the best way to apologize was to put it in her flower pot._

_"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE, NATE!" Mitchie shouted. No response._

_Mitchie began to run up the stairs into Nate's room to go smash his iPod when she heard a smash from the downstairs._

_"I knew you were home, you retard!" She called as she descended down the stairs._

_As she walked into the kitchen, she realized it wasn't Nate that made the noise. It was Shane. He was sitting in the corner of the room, his knees pulled up to his chest. His eyes were bloodshot and opened wide. He had been crying._

_"Mitchie, leave," Shane whispered._

_Mitchie began to walk towards him._

_"Are you al-"_

_"MITCHIE I SAID LEAVE!" Shane screamed and stood up. She noticed he had blood on his arms._

_"Shane! Shane, what the hell? Are you alright?"_

_"No, Mitchie, I'm NOT alright. You try living with a bunch of psychopaths for 3 months, see how you feel!"_

_Mitchie gaped at Shane. She had never seen him like this. Nate had told her how bad it had gotten, but Mitchie never knew Shane well enough to see him on one of his tyraids._

_"Shane, I'm so-"_

_Shane grabbed a pair of scissors from the counter and threw it towards Mitchie._

_"GET OUT!" He cried. _

_Mitchie was terrified, so she ran out of the house, hearing nothing but Shane's screams. The next day,she returned to the house with Nate._

_"I'll be right back, you wait here, okay?" Nate said, leaving Mitchie to sit in the living room._

_She decided not to tell Nate about her experiences from yesterday, she didn't want his family to have to go through the pain of their son relapsing. _

_Mitchie got up and walked to the stairs when she heard footsteps coming down._

_"So, Nate, I thought-" She stopped when she came face to face with Shane._

_"Oh, Shane, I'm really sorry, um, I'll leave-" She said as she began to turn around._

_"No, Mitchie, wait," he whispered, grabbing her arm. Mitchie's heart began to pound, she was terrified of what he might do._

_"Listen, about yesterday, I'm really sorry. Just, don't tell my parents, okay? I'm fine, really. Just had a bad day, I guess."_

_Mitchie just stared at him. After seeing that, anyone with half a brain would know that Shane was not okay. But still, she nodded her head and whispered "okay" as Nate skipped down the stairs._

_And she kept that promise to this very day._

Nate couldn't look at her.

"I'm gonna go get you that stuff, okay? I'll be right back."

Nate quickly got up and kissed the top of Mitchie's head.

"Alright, Nate. Bye."

Nate turned around in the doorway and smiled back at Mitchie before hopping into Shane's truck and driving off.

**Okay, so I've noticed that A LOT of people have been reading the first chapter and not reading the second. Is it really that bad? PLEASE REVIEW or I won't keep going with this :P**


	4. You're All I Need

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Camp Rock. I know, I know, it's a major shocker. Be cool, my babies, be cool. The song is "All I Need" by Mat Kearney. It's a really pretty song, go listen to it now!**

**A/N: I would like to thank the 3 people that have reviewed so far: LivingInTheNow, BlondeBrodway28, and loveisonitsway. Thanks so much guys, I really thought my story sucked Taylor Swift's balls :P But yeah, this chapter has more Shane in it!**

_Guess we both know we're in over our heads  
We got nowhere to go and no home that's left  
The water is rising on a river turning red  
It all might be OK or we might be dead_

Something was wrong.

Mitchie knew something was wrong the second Nate rushed off after she asked about Shane. She was going to call him, but instead decided to wait. After all, she didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was. So she waited.

One hour.

For possibly the longest hour of her entire life, Mitchie stared at the static television screen, thinking about Nate.

It was after the hour was over that Mitchie's thinking turned into worrying.

She frantically pulled out her phone and pressed the 1.

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

Tears formed in Mitchie's eyes. He had left his phone on the table.

_He wouldn't ditch me_, Mitchie thought, _he loves me. He said so._

It was after another 30 minutes that the worring turned into panicking. Almost every minute she glanced out the window, eventually deciding to sit in front of it.

_I must look pathetic, like a lost puppy. God, I hate myself. I should've just told him how much I loved him right when he asked. God-_

Just then, footsteps began down the stares, which caused Mitchie to tense.

"Nate?" Mitchie called, turning around slowly from her position on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Shane Gray emerged from the staircase, rubbing his eyes. His hair was sticking out in different directions, while his eyes were still heavy with sleep.

"Uh, your brother, he went to the store-" Mitchie stuttered, standing up from her seated position.

"At 3 in the morning?" Shane raised his thick eyebrows. Mitchie marveled at how much Nate resembled him, even their personalities were alike.

"Y-yeah," Mitchie mumbled, staring at her feet. Silence fell over the two, and Shane rocked awkwardly on the balls of his feet.

"So…" Shane ran his hands through his unruly hair and sighed.

"So…" Mitchie lamely replied, her eyes still on her feet.

"Wait a second, where the hell is my truck?"

Mitchie nervously glanced up to see Shane standing by the window.

"Uh, Nate, he, uh-"

"That douchebag! I'm going to kick his ass when he gets home…" Shane muttered and began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Mitchie called. Shane stopped but didn't turn around.

"Are you going to go look for him?"

"Nah, I'm going to go meet the Queen for a brisk walk around the neighborhood," Shane sarcastically stated while turning around. Mitchie was relieved to see his famous crooked grin plastered on his face.

"Do you mind if I join you two?" Mitchie asked, grinning back at Shane. He motioned his head for her to join him, and she followed.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Shane's hands resting in his pockets. Mitchie stole a glance at him, and noticed how much he looked like his younger brother. They both had such beautiful faces, although Shane's was beautiful in a way that was different than Nate's. Nate was an untouchable beautiful, as close to perfect as you could get. Shane just…wasn't. There were small, barely noticable scars all over his face and arms, like little imperfections sprinkled around his body. _That's what it is_, Mitchie thought, _he's an imperfect beauty._

Suddenly, Shane glanced at Mitchie, catching her in the act.

"What?" He asked, bringing his hand to his face.

"Oh, it's nothing," Mitchie mumbled, quickly looking down.

"You don't really talk to me like you used to, huh?"

Shane surprised her with the question. Her head jolted up as she came face-to-face with him.

"Did we _ever_ really talk, Shane?" Mitchie asked, raising her eyebrows.

Shane scratched his head and sighed.

"Not really, I guess. But at least you would hold up a conversation with me, now you just mutter and give me 2 syllable answers. I'm sorry that I'm not as _interesting_ as dear old Nate, but at least _try _to make it seem like you don't think I'm a worthless piece of shit!"

Mitchie gaped at him as fury began to take over her body.

"Okay, _fine_. Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow, Shane? Let's be _best friends_, okay? But watch out, because I might throw a fucking _pair of scissors_ at your head and scream like a pyschopath at you, just a heads up!"

The second the words poured out of her mouth, she was overcome with regret. Shane's eyes fell to the sidewalk and he didn't say anything for a while. Mitchie watched their feet walk in rhythem, not knowing what to say.

"He really likes you, you know that?" Shane asked suddenly, his eyes still fixated on the sidewalk.

"What?" Mitchie asked, quickly glancing up at him. Shane brought his eyes to meet her own.

"Nate. He really likes you," Shane repeated.

"Shutup," Mitchie muttered, staring back at the ground. She was desperately trying to hide the blush that she _knew_ was creeping up to her cheeks.

"I'm serious, Mitch," Shane stated.

_Mitch._

No one called her Mitch but Nate.

"How do you know?"

"Oh, c'mon, it's so obvious. He's always talking about you, you guys are joined at the hip, he'll do anything for you-"

"We're best friends, what do you expect?"

"He is going to ask you out tonight," Shane casually stated, still staring at Mitchie.

"What?" Mitchie asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but Nate asked me if it was a good idea to ask you to dinner or something. I told him it wasn't, and we kind of got into a fight about it. I think he's gonna ask you anyway, though."

"Why the hell would you tell him not to ask me out?" Mitchie cried.

"Please, Mitch, don't make it so obvious that you want to bang my brother."

Mitchie punched his arm.

"Tell me why I'm suddenly not worthy of being asked out?"

"You talk weird."

"Shane!"

"Okay, I just didn't think you guys would be a good couple. I mean, Nate's 'Mr. Mama's Boy Goodie Two Shoes' and you're just…not. Like, that one time," Shane suddenly got very quiet, "you never told my parents about _that_. Nate would have run to Mommy Dearest the second he saw me."

Mitchie got quiet, too.

"Yeah, I guess," she whispered so quietly that Shane could barely hear her.

"Mitch?" Shane whispered, grabbing her shoulder and leaning down to come to eye-level with her.

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry about that. I would _never_ hurt you," Shane whispered.

Mitchie realized how close their faces where when she heard the sirens. Lights flashed past her and Shane, as the ambulence skidded around a left turn.

"Oh, my God."

**So, how do you like Shane? He'll get better, I promise :) But I kind of love him, don't you? Yeah. Reviews=Happy Me=More Chapters *coughcoughsogoreviewcoughcough***


	5. You're Coming Back For Me

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I still don't own Camp Rock.**

**A/N: Okay guys, so I reread the last chapter and I gotta say: THERE WERE SOME SERIOUS SPELLING MISTAKES. I apologize for that, I have a new Word program and somehow spellcheck got turned off and I can't figure out how to turn it back on. This chapter is more from Shane's POV, so get ready :) Teehee I'm excited! The song is "Letters from the Sky" by Civil Twilight. I cry everytime I listen to that song :(**

_One of these days letters are gonna fall from the sky telling us all to go free  
But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know that you're coming back  
You're coming back for me  
'Cause even though you left me here I have nothing left to fear  
These are only walls that hold me here  
Hold me here_

"So what the hell happened?"

Shane glanced up at the man, whose name turned out to be Paul, and shrugged.

"Maybe if you didn't interrupt me I would continue," he replied.

"You stopped for like 3 minutes! What am I supposed to do?" Paul cried.

"I dunno. Why don't you eat that hamburger that I know is stashed under that cup?" Shane questioned, raising his eyebrows. Paul stared back at him and shook his head.

"Fine. As I was saying…"

You would think that Shane would have noticed his totaled truck in the middle of the road, the scattered roses and M&M's around his feet, or even the bloody, limp body of his younger brother in the driver's seat of the vehicle first. He didn't. The first thing he noticed was the complete horror flash across Mitchie's face. She didn't fall to the ground in heaps, in fact, she didn't even cry at first. She just stared at the scene in front of them in complete disbelief.

No, this couldn't happen to her best friend. He was fine. He was okay. He would wake up soon, he was fine.

"I'm going to need you two to back away from the scene," a thin police officer with a bushy mustache ordered them. Neither moved or replied.

All Shane could hear were the shouts of nurses and police officers running around the scene. He watched a young man, no older than 20, climb out of a red Mustang, his forehead bloody.

"Woah, man. I swear to God, I didn't mean to hurt him! Is he dead? Did I kill anyone?" The man stumbled and slurred, waving his hands madly around in the air. No one responded to his questions.

"We are gonna have to cut him out, I can't reach him!" One nurse yelled as the police officer nodded.

"He's losing blood fast, get him out!"

"What's his state? He alive?"

"I can't tell, sir, but it doesn't look good!" The nurse shouted back, motioning for the doctors coming out of the ambulance over. That's when it hit Mitchie.

Her best friend could be dead.

And it was all her fault.

Shane watched as Mitchie burst into hysterics, sobbing and sputtering. All he could do was watch. He didn't comfort her, didn't hold her hand, nothing. He watched. It was partially because he was still in shock. It was his _brother_. His brother couldn't die. He was fine.

The doctors and police officers pulled Nate's body out of the smashed metal surrounding him, and the second Shane saw him, he couldn't look any longer.

Nate's body was covered with bleeding scrapes and cuts, one long gash running down his arm. Shards of glass were stuck in his skin and all over his clothes, his neck was twisted awkwardly, and his curly hair was matted down with blood. Shane turned away quickly to face Mitchie, who had obviously seen him too. Her face made Shane want to curl up in a ball and die right there, she was so distraught. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything.

"Sir, sir!" The nurse leaning over Nate's body began to shout. Hope began to flutter through Shane and Mitchie's veins-he was alive. He was okay.

"We have one dead, sir! Get the bag!" The nurse wailed.

That's when Mitchie completely lost it. She began to scream at the nurse from the sidewalk, it couldn't be true, she was lying. Shane walked over to the nearest bench and sat, watching the scene play out in front of him.

He watched Mitchie run out onto the road and crouch down next to Nate's body, shaking him violently as the nurses attempted to pry her off.

"He's not dead! You all are lying-get your hands off of me! You're lying!" She screamed, waving her hands at the women behind her. Eventually, three burly young men came over and lifted Mitchie off by the arms, who was kicking and wailing.

"Don't make me leave him! He needs me! _Stop it!_ Don't touch me! He's fine! _He's fine!_" Mitchie was now screaming at the top her lungs, sputtering and sobbing as the men sat her down on the sidewalk, trying to calm her down as she screamed.

"See these roses?" She cried, fiercely grabbing one of the roses scattered across the road. "These were for me! The M&M's were for me too! It's all my fault…" She whispered, her voice cracking as she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jacket.

Eventually, Mitchie calmed down enough to let the police officers take the two home, but she still quietly cried in the back seat. Shane kept his eyes on here the whole time, but Mitchie didn't care. Nothing really mattered anymore, her best friend was dead. It was her fault.

The rest of the night was a blur for the two. Mitchie walked inside the house without saying a word to Shane, who walked into his own, now empty, house.

He layed down in his bed, staring at the ceiling, and thought about the last time he had seen Nate. He had been in that exact room, sitting on the exact bed he was currently laying on.

"_Hey," Nate said, opening the door._

"_Hey, there's this thing, it's called knocking. Ever heard of it?" Shane replied, his eyes shut as he layed on the bed._

"_Yeah, I have. Sounds overrated to me."_

Shane could practically hear Nate grinning.

"_So what are you bugging me about now?" Shane questioned, turning to face his little brother. Nate's grin was wiped off his face almost instantly as he sat on the end of the bed._

"_Uh, it's about Mitchie…"Nate started. Shane tensed up a little, as he always did when Mitchie was mentioned. After the day she watched him breakdown, he couldn't ever look at her the same way._

"_I think I'm gonna tell her I'm in love with her tomorrow," Nate stated bluntly, a small smile forming on his face._

"_Why?" Shane asked, uninterested in the statement. Nate had told him before that he was in love with her, but had never mentioned actually confessing it to her._

"_I just can't wait any longer. Everytime I see her, I want to kiss her, hold her. I love her so much, I just can' t stand to see her with any other –"_

"_Okay, ew. Nate, I don't really care about your love life. Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because I want your opinion. Is it a good idea?" Nate asked, raising his eyebrows._

_Just when Shane was about to agree, he stopped. Something inside of him told him not to. His brother was perfect, he got everything he wanted. This was the one chance Shane had at taking something away from him._

"_No, I don't think you should," Shane stated._

"_What? Why?!" Nate cried, standing up. Shane thought about his answer for a minute before replying._

"_Because it's obvious she doesn't feel the same way about you."_

_Lie._

"_No it isn't, she loves me! I think she loves me more than a friend, too. You said so just a few months ago!"_

"_I was lying."_

_Lie._

"_Oh, you were lying to me, huh?" Nate was now shouting. "Then I guess you've lied about everything else, too! About going to California together after I graduate, about how you'd sneak me the alcohol for my college parties, about__** loving**__ me?!"_

"_Yep, yep, and yep," Shane stated, rolling over._

_Lie, lie, and lie._

_Nate began to tear up._

"_Shane, you make it really hard to love you sometimes," he whispered. "You make it __**really**__ hard."_

"_Whatever," Shane said._

_Nate stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

_That was the last time Shane ever saw his brother alive._

And that's when Shane shed the first tears over his brother.

**Surprise! Except…not really. I'm sure you all already knew Nate was gonna die :P And sorry for making Shane such an ass! He'll get better, just wait :) I promise! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and the chapters will come faster :D**


End file.
